Release
by yokascruz
Summary: Can Faith and Ty help ease Bosco pent up frustrations? Standalone.


Title: Release 1/1  
Author: Mandi

Characters: Bosco, Davis, Faith  
Summary: Bosco has some pent up frustrations.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine  
AN1: Just a lil ol fic I came up with just b/c I felt like writing something. Hmm…I guess this one takes place around Season 6 when Bosco's healed and all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This is getting ridiculous. Not one decent call for the entire first half of the shift. I'm starting to give up hope that I'll see any action today. Any action that doesn't include, drunken fights and vandalizing brick walls, that is. I want the real stuff. The drug possession, holdups, hell, I would even take domestic disturbances over the shit I'm getting stuck with.

Our last call was to ol man Murphy's store cause he caught a seven year old stealin a candy bar. How bogus is that? Davis doesn't seem to mind all that much though. He's been laughing our half ass calls off all day. The jagoff's really startin to bug me and I'm wonderin if he's in on it too. He's trying to sabotage me like the rest of them.

Ever since I came back to work a week ago, everyones been treating me like I'm made of frickin glass. And when the good calls do come in over the radio, leave it to Sully and that lil prick Finney to answer them first. I argue with Davis about it almost every day but he just shrugs it off, saying we'll get the next one. Yeah the frick right! It's been 5 days, Davis, I still ain't seen shit. I'm sick of it! I'm capable of doing my job just as good as I did it before I got shot up. Okay, so I'm lying. I'm a step and a half behind what I used to run, but that's enough right? I'm still a decent cop. I can still do my job. Right?

I slump lower in my seat and lean my head against the cold window of 55-David. It's been raining for about a half hour now and we're still parked on the side of the road waiting for a call. It would be times like these that Faith and I would drive to our bridge to hang out. Those days are long over and I sigh now, remembering how comfortable the silences between us were. I always felt relaxed and somewhat at peace just being in her presence. She still has that calming effect on me. We may not ride together anymore but Faith and me...we'll always be 55-David.

I trace my fingers lightly over my fogged up window, drawing out six letters. J-a-g-o-f-f. I hear a muffled laugh from the driver's seat next to me and turn to meet Davis's amused expression.

"What?" I bark, glaring at him as I sit up slightly, "what the hell you laughin about?"

He shrugs, God I hate when he does that, "you—being—you."

"Well, I'm glad to be so entertaining to you," I reply with no emotion whatsoever in my words, I shake my head and look back out the window, "piss off, Davis, I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, you've had this nasty attitude since you got back," he snickers under his breath.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I argue, looking at him again.

He shrugs again. I swear if he does that one more time I'll shoot him. "Come on, it's not like you've been a ray of sunshine lately."

"A ray of sunshine? Gimme a break. I ain't gotta be no sunshine for no body—you all are makin my life hell just because you think I'm gonna fall apart if I deal with a lil action."

"Yeah whatever, man, keep tellin yourself that."

I cross my arms over my chest and lean back in my seat. I'm beyond frustration and Davis is playin on my last nerves. The moment I suck in a deep breath, a call comes over the radio about a domestic disturbance down the street. Before Davis can even react I'm grabbing at my radio and voicing in a reply.

"This is 55-David to Central..." I start, smiling triumphantly at Davis as I finish taking the call. He rolls his eyes and reluctantly starts up the RMP. We drive a few blocks to the motel building and I'm the first outta the car. I turn back to him while he slowly opens the door and gets out.

"You gotta problem with me, Ty?" I demand, "why the hell are you movin so slow?"

"It's a domestic, Boz, they're usually bogus anyway."

I throw my hands up in the air, "I can't believe this! Someone could be gettin murdered up there while you're wasting time here, movin slow."

He shrugs again! Okay, now I'm pissed. I pull my gun from my holster and Davis's eyes widen slightly. I smirk, yeah right dumbass, like I'd actually shoot you, "whatcha doing?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes movin from my gun to the determined look on my face.

"Ya know what, Ty? Just keep your lazy ass here, I'm gonna go check it out myself. I'll call ya if I need back up," I say and before he can voice a protest, I'm joggin up the steps of the motel and well on my way up the stairs to the destination. I'm nearly outta breath when I reach the fourth floor and start down the hall, my gun gripped firmly in my hand.

I breathe in deeply, trying to catch my breath as I arrive at room 420. I wipe the bead of sweat that trickles from my hairline, knocking casually at the door and informing whoever was inside that I was the Police. After knocking a few more times, I reached for the door knob. It was unlocked, and I turned the knob slowly, pushing the door in before peaking my head in a lil. I bring my gun up as I cautiously enter the room. I hold my breath, trying to listen for any unusual sounds.

I'm at least four paces into the room before I hear the door slam shut behind me and arms moving to embrace me from behind. My body reacts instantly and I grab the perp by the wrist, prying them from me as I turn and slam him up against the nearest wall. My gun reflexively finding a home right under his chin. A small gasp escapes the perp as my eyes widen with fear and realization as I face to face with a familiar pair of light hazel eyes. Definitely not a man. And definitely not a perp.

"Goddammit, Faith!" I hiss, immediately letting go of her wrist and dropping my gun to my side, "what the hell are you doing?"

I take a step away from her but keep the anger in my features as I glare back at her. She smiles innocently at me but I shake it off, "hey, Boz," she says sheepishly.

I put my gun back in my holster and shake my head, "this is crazy. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask, watching as she cradles her wrist. I did grab her pretty roughly.

She nods quickly, "no—I'm fine."

When I make sure she's really okay, I turn my back on her and walk more into the room. Now, this pisses me off. My first real call of the day and it's turned into another disappointment. My pent up anger is about to explode, too bad, Faith's gonna be here when it does. I bite my tongue trying to keep it in, but I can't and I turn on her, "what the hell is this?" I snap, catching her off guard for just a moment as she scratches unceremoniously at her neck.

"I just wanted to see you."

"By faking a call?"

"Come on, you can't be that mad...I haven't seen you in a week." She says, stepping closer to me, reaching to wrap her arms around my waist. I push her hands away and step back again, ignoring the hurt expression that makes it's way to her delicate features. I'm too pissed right now to care.

"So come to my apartment after work," I tell her, "don't bother me when I'm on the job...Davis is not gonna be happy that—."

"Actually, Ty just called in for 55-David to go on dinner," she confesses, her eyes moving to look at the ground. Anywhere but back at me, and for good reason. I'm not lookin too happy right now.

"Davis is in on this?" I question, my voice dark and threatening.

Faith nods slowly, her eyes still downcast, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have—this was a stupid idea."

I sigh, defeated, as I look back at her shrunken disposition. I can feel my own features soften as I just gaze back at her. I can't help that I'm completely smitten with this woman. I can't help that I'd do anything and everything for her. I run my fingers through my hair as I approach her slowly, "what do you want, Faith?"

Her eyes meet mine again, hope now apparent in them. I drop my arms weakly at my sides as I come to a stop right in front of her. A soft smile comes to her lips as she closes the lingering distance between us, her fingers lightly touching my face as I lose myself in her eyes, "oh, you know what I want..." she answers teasingly, her hands moving to my shoulders, then appreciatively down my arms then around to my back. I can't believe this is happening.

"Now?" I ask in disbelief, taking a quick look at our surroundings, "here?"

"We got 40 minutes till your dinner's up...how about a lil dessert first?" she offers, leaning forward to lightly nibble on my neck. I close my eyes, reeling in how good it feels. My cheek rests against the side of her head as I breathe in the sweet scent of her hair. My hands coming up to bask in it's softness. God, what this woman does to me. It's unbelievable.

"I can't believe, Davis was in on this...that jagoff, I'm gonna get him for this—." I can barely get the words out, as her hands move slowly down my back.

Faith pulls back slightly so that she can brush her lips against mine, "why, baby—" she whispers between kisses, "—you not up for me right now?"

I smile as I deepen the kiss, "oh, I'm always up for you."

My hands find the hem of her cotton tank top, moving it up as my fingers trail lightly up her back, causing her to tremble from my touch. I feel her hands move to my gun belt, quickly finding the buckle and releasing it. Letting the heavy belt drop to the floor. My pants belt comes off a moment later as she giggles softly at how easily she can get me to do anything. I'm wrapped around her pretty little finger, what can I say? I trail kisses along her neck and collar bone as she moves her head to the side, giving me better access. My fingers are still in her hair, pulling on it slightly as I bite gently on the tender flesh of her exposed shoulder.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. She wraps her arms around my neck as we fall onto the bed. I'm careful not to crush her under my weight as I pull back to just gaze back into her beautiful face. I move a few strands of silky blond hair from her face and cup her cheek tenderly.

"I should've called you," I tell her, amazed at how much I adore this woman. I move my fingers lightly over her lips, "I don't know why I haven't called you."

"You've had work—." she replies softly, reaching and taking my hand in hers, kissing the back of my hand affectionately.

"I've had the week from hell, that's what I've had." I admit, a sad smile still on my lips, "I've been keeping everything in, this last few days...I was bound to go off any day—sorry, you had to witness it."

She shrugs, but it's a cute shrug not irritating like Davis's ones, "I know just what you need."

"Yeah–what's that?"

A devilish grin spreads across her face as she pulls me down for another kiss. I'm about to deepen it but she pushes away a second later and meets my eyes, "—a release," she answers.

I just smile before I let her take complete control over me.

Maybe I was wrong. I am getting action today. Not the kind I was anticipating...

But I'm not complaining.


End file.
